clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Collins Dutton
Willow was born to Charlotte-Rose and Asher, along with her twin brother, Chase. They were conceived on Asher and Charlotte's wedding night, in a bush. Charlie-Rose found out she was pregnant that same night. After Asher and Charlie-Rose divorced, she ran away, after being sent to live with Asher's cousin, Ashley (female version of asher from as gender cas video) She now lives in StrangerVille, at Creek Corner Cove. She also has two kids named Koda and Nita Collins with a man named Yona Dutton. Description <3 For as long as she has had any say in dressing herself, Willow has liked to dress up like a bear, since she has an obsession. This was helped by her naturally dark complexion and wavy brown hair that is accepting of buns. Her eyes are green and she has a long face. and she tends to wear loose fitting, brown clothing. Now from living on a farm, she has lost weight from jogging and gardening. For most of her life she has put her hair up in two little buns at the sides of her head (they looked like bear ears), but her hair had grown out to the point she couldn't really do the buns. she is amazing at baking ( at level 9, and almost maxed out ) and quite good at photography. She has opened a bakery in Magnolia Promenade called the Mama bear bakery. Her and Yona Dutton have had two kids Koda (means little bear) and Nita (means bear in Choctaw). They also adopted a stray dog called Bjorn which also means bear. She is also at the moment running a mama bear bakery along with Yona doing some woodwork with her family. And above all else, she is our baby bear. Toddlerhood <3 Willow aged up second and received the Inquisitive trait. She and her brother Chase had many people to look after them whilst Asher and Charlie-Rose went to work, including her uncle Connor before he moved out. Willow and Chase were also looked after by their grandparents; James and Salma. Sometimes even by their older half-sister, Noelle. Willow wore a lot of brown clothes in this stage of her life to "look as beary as possible because she was a little baby bear". Willow and Chase were mostly looked after by James and Salma as well whilst their parents were working and even by their half-sister Noelle. Willow was shown to have a good relationship with Noelle, despite Noelle's past and what she was dealing with during this time. Willow also got to meet her new cousin Summer at Harvestfest and it was shown that they got along well together when they were playing dolls together. Willow was shown to be close with Salma before Salma sadly passed away. However, like with Summer, Willow and Chase will unlikely remember Salma when they get older since they were so young when she passed away. Childhood <3 Willow aged up with the Art Lover trait and the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration. She and her twin, Chase, aged up off camera. Willow also seemed to be getting along well with her cousin Reuben during her childhood as Rue invited Willow around after school one day and they were playing together. Willow was seen again spending time with her cousins around at Sebastian's birthday and at her and Chase's birthday. They all got on well together. Teenhood <3 Willow and Chase both aged up on the final day of Spring, June 21st and received the Master Chef aspiration and the Foodie trait as she wants to be a baker when she grows up. She has also been very keen on her photography, and now photographs all the food she makes and has a full-on studio. Willow tried to grow her hair long because she had short hair all her life. Willow and Chase found out their parents have recently been fighting a lot and found out that Asher had cheated on Charlie. They were soon told that Charlie and Asher had divorced, shocking both the twins. That night, Asher left the house to live with his cousin Ashley and brought Willow with him. Willow invited her nephew, Nathan over to the Granite Falls. It was inferred that she had run away, so Nathan arranged for her to stay at his love interest, Robyn's house instead. Chase was also invited over by Nathan and the twins had a talk together. Even though Chase was worried about his little sister, the plan was arranged and it was decided that Willow would move in with Robyn's family. Adulthood Willow and Chase aged up off-screen. A couple of weeks later, Chase told Charlie-Rose and Asher about Willow being in the woods and they found her living in Robyn Smith's house. Charlie asked Willow to come home, because Willow told her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley or her dad, Asher. Willow then moved back home into The Summer Home with Charlie and her twin Chase. Willow, soon after, having a love for baking, started becoming a baker for her job. Willow built a bakery in one of the rooms of The Summer Home that only she could access and bake in. She managed to sell some of her cupcakes and other foods she made. She was also seen chatting with her brother's best friend, Valentine, who she seemed to have a crush on. Willow decided to build her own bakery in her garden to be able to sell her food. The yard sale went well and she made a good amount of money. However, when Charlie Rose found out her best friend/cousin, Ciara had died, she, Chase, Asher and Willow went to visit the Dream House to see how her step-dad (since he was Ciara's brother) was doing. Willow went out to a club with her family and friends and decided to finally make a rude movement on Valentine, but unfortunately he was more interested in Willow and Chase's cousin, Reuben, really hurting Willow but she was seen to be still hating with him despite this. Several months later, when Willow went to the bar/club with her brother and friends, she met a guy named Jerome Dutton and they got on well and happily together. Feeling good and flirty the next day, she decided to ask him on a date. Thinking that the guy wouldn't like her sense of fashion, she asked Valentine to dress her in a totally different manner. When Valentine said anybody would be attracted to her, she listened to him and went out, looking nothing like herself. Willow went on her first date with Jerome. However, Jerome wasn't too impressed with Willow as she looked totally different from when he first saw her and sounded stuck up when she mentioned that her family was rich and bought her the bakery and explained her family's wealthy past. The date went so bad that he walked out and it made Willow think about moving out and working on the bakery on her own without her parents' wealth. Willow decided to go through with the idea of living on her own in the wild and moved to StrangerVille, where she lived in a tent and had to work from literally nothing to achieve her dream of becoming a famous baker from scratch, starting from nothing. It proved tougher than she thought and Willow almost died from hunger until Macy, Willow's aunt, baked some potatoes, saving Willow's life, but killing Macy from the cold but Clare and I quote, “No no no no no no no no no no, Macy can't die saving baby bears life!” and revived her using MCC, come on game that's the quickest revive ever. In the second episode of Rags to Riches, Willow made a decent amount of money to the point where she could afford a shower and an airbed to sleep in. Things seemed to be hard at the start until she managed to increase her fishing skill. Willow also invited Yona Dutton, a friend and date at one point, who helped her fish and gather. Things for Willow improved well in the third episode to the point where she could afford to build a decent - if barebones -a structure of a house to live in. Willow also got into an argument with Emilee Benolt, her dad's ex-fling and the cause of her parent's divorce, resulting in Willow hating poos even more. Willow's friend Yona often came around to check on Willow. Eventually, Willow decided to invite her twin Chase and her ex-crush Valentine to come around. Valentine and Chase both liked Willow's place, as she built it on her own. Valentine then started to flirt with Willow, despite his interest her cousin Reuben. After thinking about Valentine's flirty text to her, Willow decided to go on a date with him. They went bowling together, but it was seen to be very platonic. Willow also met a girl named Zendeya Zamora while out bowling with Valentine, the two girls getting along well and becoming friends. After winning the game of bowling with a score of 66 points, Willow saw her cousin Amelia, who she hugged and chatted with. The following morning, Willow went to the city gym with her new friend Zendeya and the two got closer. Zendeya also bought Willow some new clothes to cheer her up. The two girls became best friends. Willow seemed to finally be over Valentine when she admitted to Jerome (Yona) that Valentine was just a childhood crush. However, Jerome seemed to ghost Willow briefly until they meeting again at the gym. Willow went out with her new best friend Zendeya and Chase's ex-girlfriend Neveah - insisting that just because Neveah and Chase may have broken up, the two of them could still be friends. In Rags To Riches #5, Willow took her first steps as a farmer. She now has a chicken called Albert Eggstein, and 2 pigs - the mother named Gertrude and the baby named Babe. In the following episode, Willow was struggling with the loss of her mother Charlie Rose. She met up with her also-grieving sister Noelle, going to the yard sale together. Noelle also met her best friend Zendeya Zamora. Willow later went on a date with Yona, who seemed sad about something as well. She let him stay in her house after a night camping in Granite Falls. Willow managed to save enough money to extend her house a bit. She decided to visit Brindleton Bay, where her mum and Ciara used to live and found - and quickly adopted - a stray dog named Pixel. Willow then went on her second date with Yona and became romantic interests again after a night of flirting with each other. Later on, Willow also got a couple of sheep and a goat. By the end of the episode, Willow and Yona '''finally '''had their first kiss. In the eighth episode, Willow met up with her brother Chase and some friends, including her best friend Zendeya Zamora - who Willow tried to set Chase up with - and things with Yona increased to the point where they slept together for the first time. Willow took a pregnancy test, but she wasn't pregnant, but she actually wanted a child by surprise when she got sad she couldn't conceive. In the ninth episode, Willow was feeling down from the time of the month and that she had just lost her dad, but she and Yona made things official and Willow introduced Yona to her siblings Noelle and Chase. Also, she found out that she was going to have a baby at the end of the video. Willow gave birth sometime after she found out and the baby was revealed to be a boy named Koda. Just as things were progressing, Willow found out she was pregnant again after buying a plot of land to build her bakery on. The baby was then revealed to be a girl named Nita. In the 11th episode, Koda and Nita aged up into toddlers. Willows retail shop is also upgraded into a 1800s bakery. In the following episode, Willow finally opened her bakery and started to sell some things in her bakery with the help of Yona and their kids. Willow and Yona also invited Francisco, Phoenix and their daughter Raven around so the toddlers could get to meet each other. Willow also agreed to spend time with her brother Chase, when they went to the opera together. In episode 16, a mysterious stranger told Willow to meet her at the Sylvian Glade or she would be very disappointed in her. Willow also brought Yona and the baby bears, and Yona proposed to Willow in front of a waterfall. In the following episode, Willow and Yona got married whilst she was in her third trimester of pregnancy. Their third child, second son, Kenai was born later that evening, Trivia * Willow is the younger twin out of her and Chase. *Willow and Chase are the 3rd set of twins in the series after Emma & Emily and Indigo & Violet **Willow and Chase are the first boy and girl twins in the series. * She and her brother were conceived on their parent's wedding night in a bush, just like Charlotte was. *Willow had the same hair as a toddler and child that Lilith did when she was a toddler and a child. *Willow received her name due to two people suggesting the names in comments. * Willow is described as a bear by Clare and Clare likes to put Willow in brown coloured clothing to make her look as much like a bear as possible. *Willow had her own bedroom made to look like a “bear den” while Chase had a trendy room. *Willow has her own series called Rags to Riches. *Willow's hobbies are baking and photography. *Willow is a baker and hopes to build a baby bear bakery. **Whilst Salma was a chef, Willow is a baker, wanting to sort of following in Salma's footsteps. *Clare describes Willow's bedroom as a lair because it's at the top of the house and far away from everyone else. *Clare said if she could have the life of a certain sim, it would be Willow. *Willow moved out of the suburbs home and moved to StrangerVille in order to work on her own without her parent's money to re-build her bakery and live independently, starting the Rags to Riches series. *Willow almost died from starvation until Macy baked her some potatoes. *Willow started her own farm to earn money. *In Rags to Riches Episode 6, Willow discovered that her best friend, Zendeya, lives right next to her in StrangerVille, upon being asked to hang out as Willow was sad. * She has a chicken called Albert Eggstein, 2 pigs named Gertrude and Babe, 2 sheep and a goat. * She has a new dog named Björn who she found in Brindleton Bay. In fact, Willow found him at the old house where her mum Charlie Rose, and aunt Ciara used to live. *Willow finally had her first kiss in the seventh episode of Rags to Riches, with Yona (Jerome) Dutton. *She wanted a child as revealed when she got sad about failing to get pregnant. *Willow, Yona, and Björn are all named after bears, being what Clare calls them the 3 bears, and also a bear family. *Willow officially opened her bakery in episode 12 of Rags to Riches. *She is British and Irish *Willow is the first main series character to be pregnant on their wedding day. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Bushbaby Category:StrangerVille Category:Rags to Riches Category:Baby Bears Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:Farmer Category:Al Arabi Category:Adults Category:FamousSim Category:Chef Category:Un-Popular Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Parent